After The Holidays
by sonic.last
Summary: Haibara hate the holidays, now let see If Conan can change that! CXH


**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Haibara yawn, the day was going by very slow. She hated holidays, specialty Halloween. She didn't know why they still went out to get candy when they was 14 and they had to drug her with them. Now she was sitting in the house with her costume still on. A maid dress with a skirt, Ayumi had forced her to where it and it only got her glares from boys she didn't want to be looking, like Mitsuhiko. She really wanted Conan to keep his eyes on her, but it seem like he wasn't even trying to look at her face. The boy had a tail on and fox ears on which she thought looked funny. She remember him saying he was going to give her a 'Special Treat' She didn't know why, but she was hopping it was something...Sexual.

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko was counting there candy when they noticed the cold girl was missing, they went to check on her, but stopped at the doorway to stare.

Haibara laid on the sofa even tho she heard the sound of foot steps and a rapper being ripped. Conan smirk while he made his way toward the girl, he placed the piece of chocolate in between his lips. He stood over her,leaning down while he push half of the chocolate in her mouth. The two who was watching the thing blush heavily, they watched as Haibara bit down on her side of the chocolate.

"Hmm...I thought you was lying about your special treat." She smirked up at the fox who now had a smirk himself.

"Eh...Who said it was over yet?" He asked while he press his lips against her's, his tongue slid into her mouth, she could still taste the chocolate. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko stared at the scene, watching as Conan's hands roam her body. Mitsuhiko swallowed hard when Haibara bit Conan's lower lip.

"You taste like chocolate." Haibara whisper while letting a moan escape her lips when he grabbed her breast. "Oh...So the fox is being bad."

"No, the detective is being bad to the scientist." Conan keep his grip on her breast. "But this would be better if it was skin to skin contract." Haibara smirk.

"Well can we play by my rules?" Haibara asked standing on her feet, She stood while he smiled.

"What do you think?" She open her mouth, but was stopped when he kissed her. There tongues played with each other while Conan grabbed her breast and she grabbed his penis, stroking it through his pants. The boy broke the kiss and left, he return shortly with some melted chocolate which he placed on the table. "We will save this for later alright?"

He dipped his two fingers in the chocolate and walked over to Haibara, he removed her corset and bra revealing her bare breast. He placed the melted chocolate on her nipples and start to suck on her now harden nipples. Haibara moan loudly while Mitsuhiko and Ayumi held there breath, staring and blushing hard.

"Ah...Edo-kun!" She moan louder when he switch to her other breast. "Please more...More.." She knew she was acting out of character, but she couldn't help it. Ever since he said he was going to give her a special treat, she couldn't think straight just from the words, but now she was feeling the pleasure and she wanted more. The boy smirk while his hands made there way to her skirt, taking it off. He pulled down her panties and now there stood a completely naked Ai Haibara, she did even try to cover her body, she just stared down at him, waiting.

"Your legs are sexy Haibara..." She blush while she felt his hands squeezing her ass, she also moan a little while she spared her legs. Conan grabbed her legs and picked her up some, her thighs on his shoulders while he held her up from her ass. He then licked her sex while his tongue enter her, exploring in side of her.

The two who was watching had completely froze, Conan and Haibara was having sex right in front of them, but they only could watch. They wanted to leave, but couldn't help, but stare. Mitsuhiko just wanted to touch her or even pleasure himself while watching them, but Ayumi was right there and she wasn't going to let him do what he wanted to do to Haibara to her or himself in front of her. Haibara screamed broke him out his thoughts, She came now panting and sweating a little.

"Oh Edo-kun...I want more." She tried to kiss the boy, but he stopped her.

"No it's your turn to pleasure me." He smirked when the girl looked at the melted chocolate. "That's right Haibara, but how are yo-"

Haibara lips press against his, she didn't even tried to take his shirt off. She ripped it until it just slid off of him, she push him onto the sofa while she pulled off his pants, revealing his erection. Conan groaned. "Hurry, please." _"Damn I didn't know it would hurt so much!"_

Haibara smirked at this and already knew why he was acting like this. "It hurt don't it...Well I guess I'll give you what you been waiting for." She grabbed his penis and start to stroke it slowly which got her a low moan. She smirked while she grabbed the melted chocolate, dipping on his erection. She smirked before opening her mouth and closing it on his penis, she heard his moan and continued. She tasted the chocolate and took in his taste when there was no more chocolate, She felt his penis far down her throat.

Ayumi stared at her lover, manhood. She didn't really think it would be that big and right now she wanted him more then ever, but she couldn't have him. She could only watch as he fucked her best friend, she knew later she was going to tell everybody even his Ran-nee-chan. Conan screamed as he came in Haibara's mouth. Some of it came back out, but she swallowed most of it.

"Now do we continue, detective?" Conan nodded while Haibara got on top of him. He held onto her hips while she lower herself onto the head of his penis. Once he finally enter her, she start to rock her hips, grinding on his penis. She moan louder and louder, suddenly the boy push her down, now with him over her. He then start to thrust into her with each one it became faster and harder, Haibara wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harder!" She yelled and Conan did as she said. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko watched them while holding there breath, they knew what was about to happen.

Conan and Haibara screamed at the same time as they came,Conan fell down, still deep inside her. He decided to let her lay on top of him, so without taking himself out of her. He pull her up as he fell back, a moan escaped from her lips while she placed her head on his chest. The two was tired now and wanted to sleep. "Happy Halloween Haibara." He whispered to the already sleeping girl, Conan smile before letting himself fall to sleep, he would dual with the mass they made in the morning.

* * *

**May be Continue, well please review.**


End file.
